kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great, Green Wonder
, Reservoir What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Mystery Green The old Wizard told me there was a mysterious knight that wore green... And his power was so amazin', he could control other beings! I wanna' find out more about this bloke! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear out the debris. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 I reckon this is his castle, innit? It don't look too hard to get to though... TASK COMPLETE! “It's as though there's a green light for anyone to come in.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Amour Armor The knight wore all green, including his armor. It's supposed to shine like emeralds, the Wizard says. We could probably learn a lot about him if he can find his armor! ☐ Help Tad search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the green armor. Tap the Green Armor to collect. : 01:00:00 Blimey! The wizard wasn't lying. This armor is proper shiny. TASK COMPLETE! “Shine on you crazy wizard!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Green Right Oi, if you look in the corner there's a letter scribbled in. "B". What do you reckon that is? The name of the bloke? ☐ Store the armor in the castle. Tap the Emerald Castle to upgrade. : 04:00:00 I am beginnin' to think this green knight bloke was transformed into whatever he was... Somethin' ain't addin up... TASK COMPLETE! “Who turned "B" into the green knight then?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Seed Soar This castle of his ain't got enough protection around it. We ought to add some barrier around the place. I got it! How 'bout we plant some real tall trees to block anyone from sneakin' up? We're gonna' need some fresh seeds. ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Let's keep lookin'. I know I saw some 'round here before... Oi! There they are. Down there! TASK COMPLETE! “Tad just felt in his pit that the castle was not safe enough.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Seed Soar II Let's plant these forest seeds around the front. This will give the castle some proper protection. ☐ Plant the seeds. Tap the Emerald Castle to upgrade. : 08:00:00 Blimey! Those seeds grew real quick! I wonder if the wizard had anythin' to do with them... TASK COMPLETE! “The Wizard's reputation pre-seeds him.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Girdle Hurdle I went to water to see if the Wizard would appear, but he ain't say nothin'... I reckon we should keep lookin' for other items the green knight may have left behind. ☐ Help Tad search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the green girdle. Tap the Green Girdle to collect. : 01:00:00 What the cor is this? A belt? Why did he need this? TASK COMPLETE! “It don't look like a bloke would wear this...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Girdle Trouble Do ya' have any idea what this was used for? Well, let's just put it next to the armor until we figure it out... ☐ Place the girdle next to the armor in the castle. Tap the Emerald Castle to upgrade. : 08:00:00 Tad! What on earth are you doing with that? TASK COMPLETE! “Not finding this girdle would be a waste.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Waitin' on the Wizard Nothin', Miss Violet. I was just doin' some explorin' that's all. That was a close one! I think we need to head back to the reservoir and talk to the Wizard. I aint' got a clue what this all means. ☐ See if the Wizard appears! Tap the Reservoir to harvest. (2x) 2 to skip Mr. Wizard, what does this all mean? He told me everythin' is a test. A test about loyalty... I must find the knight's axe, he says. And then disappeared. What a odd bloke. TASK COMPLETE! “The wizard is not a fan of specifics.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Axe Task Well I guess we better find the green knight's axe. I wonder if it's gonna' be green like everything else... ☐ Help Tad search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the axe. Tap the Holly Axe to collect. : 01:00:00 This must be his axe! It's got some leaves and fruit around it, too. TASK COMPLETE! “Tad is glad she did not axe the idea of searching.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Axe on Track I sure hope the Wizard has more to say the next time I talk to him. I am startin' to get nervous about all of this. Blackheart said somethin' before that makes me think everyone is onto me... ☐ Assemble the knight's equipment. Tap the Emerald Castle to complete. : 08:00:00 This should do for now. I just hope I figure this all out in time! TASK COMPLETE! “Do you know Tad's secret yet?” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Tad and Ben Build A White Castle |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Nov-08 |Version=2.2.4-2013.11.09 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.